backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fomor/tips
General Info Fomor is a champion whose''' main priority is to protect and buff friendly monsters, giving them '''armor, attack and movement speed. This champion is best used with a group of monsters to attack and for defense because he will buff the monsters in your bunker(s). At level 3, it flies, so only D.A.V.E.s with Rockets , Teratorns , Sabnox , Eye-ras that have Airburst , Korath (w/Breath of Fire) and another Fomor will be able to hit it. The only towers that can target a flying Fomor are Sniper Towers , Tesla Towers , Magma Towers (unlikely, because of the short range), Sharpshooters and Aerial Defense Towers . Aerial Defense Towers (ADTs) deals a lot of damage to flying monsters, so it is also Fomor's worst enemy. Fomor pairs well with any monster because its buff makes it more helpful, especially monsters who primarily attack defensive towers so it can help them. Fomor is best paired with Zafreeti, Vorg (new world map only), D.A.V.E., and Teratorn. When using Fomor to attack another base, keep it behind your other monsters because it has a ranged attack (unless you're using r-D.A.V.E. or Teratorn). It is also best to use monsters who attack defensive towers as a first wave attack to disable defences allowing Fomor and looter monsters to freely roam through the yard during the second wave without being killed. Fomor is designed to not get hit by land monsters, with its flying ability, ranged low attack, and buff. If your other monsters are damaged, Fomor will follow your other monsters and buff them. It will attack any building that the other monsters are attacking. However, this is limited to which groups of monsters are closest to it. *It will not follow monsters outside its buff range. When all monsters that Fomor was following die it will start attacking defensive or resource buildings. *In the presence of both land and flying monsters, Fomor will ignore both. *Fomor will initiate "buff and follow" only when your other monsters are being hit. *If Fomor is being hit, Zafreetis and Vorgs, if already healing Fomor, they will ignore other monsters even if they are all dying. If Fomor is hurt and any Zafreetis/Vorgs are close by healing other mosters, the healers will switch to Fomor until it is at full health. *'Unlike Krallen, Fomor doesn't buff itself, but it can be buffed by Krallen.' *Fomor's buff works like Putty Rage. *Fomor only attacks towers and resource buildings, unless they are all destroyed. It also follows damaged (friendly) monsters, making it the "smartest" champion in BYM. *A Fomor should not attack another yard with a higher level Fomor directly without support from other monters, as a Fomor's range increases as it evolves, and your Fomor will simply hover in the air getting hit without counterattacking or attacking anything until it's finished off. *If the monsters are perfectly healthy, Fomor will not follow it. Note: A level 6 Fomor will buff any of your monsters within a 10 block radius. Attacking Tips Fomor is also great when teamed up with D.A.V.E., Zafreeti, Teratorns, Ichis, Crabatrons and Eye-Ra (When you get his airburst ability at the monster lab). At level 6, all monsters with the Fomor's buff will take 60% less damage, and have 60% more speed and attack speed (meaning superfast Zafreetis, superfast D.A.V.E.s, tank Teratorns). Plus, the best thing about Fomor is that it can fly as soon as he gets to Stage 3. That makes it immune against all other monsters and champions, except as mentioned above. Cannon towers, Laser towers, Railguns, blocks and traps 'are completely harmless '(except the trap splash damage) against Fomor. A good way to kill a Fomor is to send 1 D.A.V.E. Level 6 with Level 3 Rockets. If there are other towers attacking your D.A.V.E.s, it is best to send about 2 or 3. You can also use about 5 Balthazars (if your Balthazars are level 1) or 3 Balthazars (if Level 6). Check this guide for ways to attack all 3 Tribes with Fomor, Octo-ooze, and Bolt (click here ) Classic D.A.V.E.s/Teratorns + Zafreetis Strategy When attacking a base with Fomor, simply prepare around 7 rocket D.A.V.E.s or a bit more ricochet Teratorns and around 3 Zafreetis. For lower levels who don't have the above, go see the section below. If the yard has bunkers, to prevent rocket D.A.V.E.s and airburst Eye-ra, make them nonfunctional by Pebble Bomb or Twig Missile or kill the monsters with Marilyn Monstroe. If they have a champion (especially another fomor), kill them with rocket D.A.V.E.s and some Zafreetis. Destroy all Aerial Defense Towers before you start. To ensure that your Fomor won't be the target of towers, fling the monsters first and then the Fomor. Don't care about ground champions if you are using teratorns. Just send in your monsters, and watch them destroy. How this works: Destroying the bunkers, taking out the ADTs and killing the champion ensures that Fomor and other flying monsters don't get killed too quickly. The D.A.V.E.s or the Teratorns are the main attacking force. The Zafreetis and the Fomor are the supportive monsters. Since Fomor has little health compared to other champions, the Zafreetis are perfect for healing him. A level 5 Zafreeti can keep it alive (unless there are ADTs/bunkered Rocket D.A.V.E.s) At level 6 and bonus 3, Fomor will buff 75% (so your monsters will take 75% less damage and 75% more speed and armor). That makes your monsters really good. You can also loot a Kozu tribe with a level 6 Fomor and 2-3 level 6 Rocket D.A.V.Es in a single attack. Attacking with Lower Level Monsters A strategy is to fill your housing with monsters like Ichi, Crabatron, or Project X to take out the towers that can harm Fomor (Tesla Towers, Sniper Towers, and Aerial Defense Towers). Another strategy is using 20 level 6 Bandito and Ichi with fomor. First fling in the Ichis then the Banditos and Formor. You might want to add in some Fangs to help destroy the yard you are attacking quicker. You can also fill your housings with Ichis and fling them all with Fomor backing them, because this way Ichis will be hard to kill. Putty Rage will still be useful even if you have a Fomor. You might want to use putty raged monsters to destroy the Eye-Ras with airbursts. You can also use it on attacking monsters to make them take less damage. Try to destroy the most important defences to the least and make sure your monsters that accompany your army ( like Zafreetis and Vorgs ) are flung last. This is an attack plan with Fomor . First, make sure you have at least 10 million Putty . Then make 1 Zafreeti and as much Project X as you can . Go to the yard you want to destroy . Send all your Project X in and catapult the 10 million Putty on the Project X . Once the Putty Rage finishes , send your Fomor in to buff the Project X making it easier to destroy the yard . If there is any defenses left , send your Zafreeti as well . You can destroy level 30 - 35 yards easily this way Pokey Bomb The Downsides There are some downsides with Fomor. Primarily, in the beginning stages of evolution levels he lacks utility and many find him to be inferior to the other champions, especially if one is level 30 or higher. Second, as a support champion, his individual stats are weak and his health and attack are the lowest of all champions. This is offset by Fomor's main strength being that it buffs other monsters in battle. Keep in mind that Fomor is a Support Champion. Effective use of Fomor requires proper training and flinging of the right monsters to fight alongside Fomor that will benefit from his buff. Mathematically, he has arguably the best stats in the game due to being able to make your monsters count for more (armor, attack speed, and movement speed buffs of 60-75% at max), so more housing makes Fomor shine. Another downside of Fomor that not everyone notices, is that Fomor often follows monsters that are damaged, but if Zafreetis are healing monsters much faster than towers are damaging your monsters then Fomor may "lose target" of what it should follow, making him attacking adjacent resource buildings or silos instead. But if you don't use Zafreetis, Fomor will much more likely to consistently follow the monsters. Fomor will, from time to time, stop attacking and move a bit, start attacking, stop attacking again and move a bit, and then start attacking again. When this does happen, it is repeated in a cycle just described. Essentially, this means that fomor is not a consistent attacker like Gorgo and Drull. It is prone to start and stop its attack, thus taking a longer time to destroy the building or base. This happens when damaged monsters are constantly being healed. While Drull does this start and stop, it usually will not switch targets. Aerial Defense Towers at level 3 and above become an object of concern and is Fomors biggest weakness. Without backup from either side, Fomor can only last about 11 salvos when the ADTs are at maximum level. The Upsides Fomor is great at defending, with its flying ability ground units will be unable to engage Fomor (the only monsters that can hit a Fomor are D.A.V.Es with rockets, Eye-ras with Airburst ability, Teratorns, Korath and another Fomor) Moreover, Fomor will also buff bunkered monsters which should nullify the effects of Putty rage. Once Fomor reaches stage 3 it will become immune from other Champions as it gains its wings at said level. Fomor buffs monsters sent into battle, and if used in conjunction with PPX this will almost always ensure all defensive towers are destroyed. (Please note this works best with a LV6 Fomor) In the latest release, World Map v3, Fomor had an indirect, but ridiculously cheap buff. As this map allows you to heal your monsters, less goo is spent on Fomor. See Also * Fomor Bomb Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips Category:Fomor